Episode 12: Shibusen World War! Tsubaki speaks to Death the Kid?
Lord Death- Today was turning into a bad day, and quickly. There were reports of several Shadow Army attacks on multiple cities and villages. And many were getting lost, the Shades were gaining ground. “Lord Death, sir!” It was a DWMA meister, one that Death didn’t know the name of. “Yes?” “There have been two more attacks on Shibusen held areas! Needle Village has been attacked, and Montreal has been place under siege!” “Oh Dear…” -Stein- He slashed with Soul, taking out the Shade charging next to them. He was severed in half and his body faded away, leaving a green-colored soul. He used Soul Menace on the next one, sending it flying. And then… “RRAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHGHHH!” Stein jumped out of the way as the massive hands of the enormous Shade came down. Montreal was under siege, and they were holding off things like this. He was huge, a metal jaw on the bottom of his face. His eyes were small, and he had chains on his neck, hands and back. Stein dodged as he whipped his chain at them, causing an explosion. '“What is that thing?” ' Stein looked at it with soul perception. Its soul was twice as big as his body. Stein’s eyes were wide open. He jumped up to its face, and lower cut him. It barely affected the massive shade, who cracked its neck. He flicked Stein, who was thrown into a nearby building. “Grrr.” Stein stood, bleeding from the mouth. It shook his head, and readied a punch. Stein jumped as the punch hit, and slashed with Soul across the wrist of the creature. The arm fell off with a massive Thud! ''And Stein took his chance. He jumped up to the beast’s face. “You’re finished!” He slashed down the same way, this time cutting the thing in half. It fell in two, the sides causing a massive dust upchuck. Stein landed, Soul at his side. “That was good. Nice job taking out our little pet.” Stein turned around, and faced Ox Ford. -Tsubaki- She and Mikamoto walked into the HQ prison, intent upon speaking (once again) to Kid. She had tried in the village, and had even asked that everything in his cell be perfectly symmetrical, just to convince him she was on his side. “What do you want, traitor?” Those words hurt, as they usually did. “Please, Kid. Listen to me. I’m right, and you know it! Don’t you get tired of Shibusen holding secrets?” “Secrets are required for reasons of security. You’d understand that if you didn’t throw a tantrum over a tiny rejection.” That hurt, big time. “It wasn’t a tantrum! You haven’t ever seen me throw a tantrum, over anything!” She could feel herself crying, Mikamoto put her arm around her shoulder. “You weren’t there, You don’t understand!” She gave up, and left the room. Ikumi didn’t follow her, surprisingly. -Mikamoto- He turned to Kid. “You want to know what I think reaper?” “What, shade?” “I think you need to grow the Hell up. You’re lucky she’s around, lest you’d be dead already. All that she’s been trying to do is convince you she might have a point, and that she’s on your side, and look how you repay her: spitting that BS in her face. She’s your friend, dammit! So shut up, and listen.” He grabbed Kid’s face and slammed it into the bars, holding it there. “If she gives up on you, you die. Take my advice and quit hurting her cause she’s the only ally you got right now. One word from her and I can take your head right off. She did what she thought was right, and I’m pretty sure that your weapons don’t want to die because you want to act like a priss.” “He has a point, Kid!” Liz shouted from one cell over. “Now, you’re going to apologize to her, and realize she’s your friend. I promised her one day we would all be on the same side, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to break a promise because one little reaper boy wants to be prissy and ''throw a tantrum ''over his friend going to another side.” He let go. Kid massaged his face as Ikumi turned around, and he knew that Kid knew he was right. -Stein- “So that was your little pet. His soul is somewhat exaggerated.” “He wasn’t meant for big shots like you. He was meant for small fry.” “So why’d you do it? Kill Harvar, betray Shibusen, and attempt to kill me?” “I killed Harvar for power. Pretty simple. I betrayed Shibusen for power. But I never touched you. That’s being honest. I have to say, I must getting framed.” “Yeah right.” Stein rushed at him, preparing a Soul Menace attack. He rammed his hand at Ox, who blocked fairly easily, and retaliated with his transformed claws. Stein dodged, and sideslashed at Ox, barely missing as Ox jumped back. Ox lunged back at him, jumping into the air. He grabbed Stein by the shoulders. “Royal Thunder!” 50,000 volts went through Stein, but the attack didn’t finish. Stein escaped, but barely. Stein’s eyes turned maniacal. He began laughing hysterically. '“Stein! Stein! Are you alright?!” ' His madness was returning. He could feel the will to rip Ox apart almost controlling him. He rushed at Ox, still laughing. He hit Ox in the stomach using Soul’s head, and then kicked him in the face. “I’m going to rip you apart!” Stein grabbed Ox by the top of his head, and threw him, sending him across the street easily. '“Stein, what are you doing?! Control yourself!” ''' Soul had managed to wake him up. He blinked a couple of times, calming down and breathing. Ox stood up. “Heh. Barely been five minutes and I’ve managed to drive you mad eh- PUk.” Stein’s hand came into Ox’s gut, a Soul menace attack. He sent Ox flying further down the road, into a group of fighting soldiers. Stein rushed back at him, not finished. Ox seen it, knowing he didn’t have a chance. He called for a retreat, and the Shades began pulling back. Montreal was secured. -Tsubaki- She reentered the prison. “You wanted to talk to me.” “Tsubaki… I’m sorry I treated you the way I did. I should’ve considered that my life was in your hands. I shouldn’t have mistreated you in the first place. You’re my friend, I should know better.” She smiled. “I’m glad you realized that. Thank you, Kid.” Kid looked at her. “I can’t betray Shibusen, but I can withdraw from this war. That is all I can do, but you have to release me first.” “That’s your best option?” “I can’t betray my father, Tsubaki. I can only do what I can, and that means taking myself out of this war.” Tsubaki looked at him, and giggled. She opened the cage, and hugged him. This was the best she could get, so she was going to take it. Awhile later, Tsubaki and Mikamoto watched as Kid, Liz and Patti walked away. “Remember, you stay out of this war, Kid! You make a promise, you keep it.” Mikamoto shouted after him. She smiled with pride in herself. She had gained one of her friends back. Mikamoto put his arm around her shoulder. “See? We’re making progress, aren’t we?” She laughed. “Yes we are. We really are. I can’t believe it…” She leaned her head on his shoulder. He was like an older brother to her, and she loved him for that. -Ox- That was close. Stein almost killed him, and they were losing the siege. He had no choice but to withdraw. He walked through the Shade camp, which was over thirty miles away from the city. He wondered about the progress of the battle of Needle village. He knew Shibusen was at a huge disadvantage in the war, but they had lost a few battles already. And Needle Village was too important to be lost. “Commander Ford, sir?” “Yeah?” “Should we make a report back to Lord Saigo, and request reinforcements?” “No. It wouldn’t be a good idea to strike there for a while. We’d best wait for our current forces to recover and make it back to the nearest base.” “Yes sir.” The soldier left. He entered his tent, and made a cup of tea. It was so cold here, always freaking snowing. He hated it. The cold bugged him. Bad enough he was basically bald, he had to deal with snow on top of it. But he had other things to think about. He had a plan… a big plan. And no one was going to stand in his way. Category:Episodes Category:The Shadow Army Arc